Believe Again Somehow
by Lynne102
Summary: 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto has had a hard life. She lost her mother at 13 and now lost her father and brother in a car accident. When she meets a man in the rain, will he show her how to believe again?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe Again (Somehow)**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! This story has Romance, Tragedies, and Drama in it! I hope you all like it!

Enjoy:)

Summary: 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto has had a hard life. She lost her mother at 13 and now lost her father and brother in a car accident. When she meets a man in the rain, will he show her how to believe again?

Sakura sighed quietly.

"Oh and before I forget, please go to the store to buy food for you. You don't want to be living all alone for 7 weeks with no food to eat!" Said Sakura's father, Fujitaka.

Sakura smiled softly. "I promise. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I know Sakura. I'm just sad. We're leaving you again," Fujitaka smiled sadly then sighed.

"But don't worry this will be the last time we ever leave you." He added.

Sakura smiled knowing that might not be true.

Touya, Sakura's brother came up the steps to the door.

"We have to go."

"Alright. Bye Sakura." Fujitaka smiled and opened his arms for a hug then stopped.

"I'm sorry I forgot." Fujitaka sighed then walked out the door with bags in his hand.

"Bye squirt." Touya said patting Sakura's head like when she was a little girl.

"Bye. I'll miss you both." Sakura yelled as the car started then drove away.

"I'll miss you…" Sakura whispered.

_This is the first time I had ever been allowed to ever be alone for 7 weeks. I have this medical condition so my family never wants to leave me alone for a very long time. _

Sakura went back inside and grabbed her keys.

Sakura had a date she couldn't miss.

Sakura walked to her car and opened the door.

_I bet you're wondering who I am… I'm Sakura Kinomoto. An 18 year old. I'm considered the quiet one, the one who is always happy and has everything a normal girl could ever want. Well I keep my emotion locked up. Everyone who thinks I have everything is wrong. I have my dad and my brother. They both seem to love me very much. Then why do I sometimes get this feeling like I'm invisible and when ever I tell them something that contains my feelings they seem as tough I'm just invisible… I'm sorry! I just keep talking… _

BEEP!

Sakura pressed the breaks as a car over 90 miles went flying by.

Sakura gasped as she noticed she had almost been hit by that car.

_I hope the police hurry and catch that person…_

--------------

Sakura is of course late to her date. She always is…

All of a sudden rain started falling down very hard.

_Oh great! Now it's raining!_

"At least I'm 5 minutes away…" Sakura pointed out in a tired manor.

Ring! Ring!

_Oh it's probably him! Oh I might as well answer and explain myself. _

Sakura answered the phone.

"H-hello?" Sakura answered nervously.

"Hi Sakura-Chan!" Sakura heard a happy voiced, Tomoyo on the other line.

"Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura said relived.

"Thought I was your boyfriend hu?" Tomoyo asked amused.

"Sort of…" Sakura answered faintly.

Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh Sakura! You're too much! I was just calling to check up on you. And to remind you about our mall date tomorrow! Ok?"

"Oh that's right!" Sakura replied.

"Oh my! You already forgot!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Ok. Ok. I have to go I'm at the parking lot."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

With that they both hung up.

Sakura drove into a parking slot and turned off the car.

_Great, I'm 15 minutes late! _

Sakura was about to open the door when the phone started ringing.

Sakura answered.

"Hello?" Sakura asked while she opened the car door and stood up.

"Hi, is this Ms. Kinomoto?" Asked a female voice.

"Um yes… Why?" Sakura asked as she started feeling a weird feeling in her stomach.

"I am sorry to say but you're father and brother have just died in a car accident." At that moment Sakura dropped the phone.

She could hear a faint voice saying hello over and over again.

Flashback 

"I am sorry to say but you're mother died. I'm sorry…"

End Flashback 

Sakura then immediately started to run.

_Anywhere but here…_

Everything started getting hazy.

But she kept running…

"How could this be happening to me! I can't lose all my family! I'm all alone…"

Then she bumped into something and fell hitting her head.

She heard a faint voice. "Are you alright?…"

All Sakura saw was deep amber eyes… then blackness…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! Please review! And if you have any ideas, comments, ect. please tell me! Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe Again (Somehow)**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **ffgirl-07**, **Animefreakkagome**, **dbzgtfan2004, anime freak** (Thanks for the idea!), **To.xy, and Kyree sprite of the woods** for reviewing! Thank you very much!

Important: Next week I am going on vacation for 4 days so I won't be able to update for a while. But if I write the next chapter quickly I might be able to update it before I leave. Well anywho…

Enjoy:)

Summary: 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto has had a hard life. She lost her mother at 13 and now lost her father and brother in a car accident. When she meets a man in the rain, will he show her how to believe again?

Recap

Sakura then immediately started to run.

_Anywhere but here…_

Everything started getting hazy.

But she kept running…

"How could this be happening to me! I can't lose all my family! I'm all alone…"

Then she bumped into something and fell hitting her head.

She heard a faint voice. "Are you alright?…"

All Sakura saw was deep amber eyes… then blackness…

----------------------

"Mommy? Where are you? Are you going to come outside now? Mommy?" A little 10 year old Sakura asked as she walked to her mother's room.

Sakura opened the door and saw her mother sitting on the floor with a terrified look on her face.

"Mommy?" Sakura asked with a little fear in her voice.

"Sakura?" Her mother looked at her then opened her arms to greet Sakura in a hug.

Sakura closed the door and sat in her mothers lap and hugged her mother's arms.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"Sweetie, theirs something I need to tell you… There is a stranger that likes to scare mommy. But don't worry sweetie. Everything is fine." Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, smiled a sad smile then gripped her even harder.

"Who's after you mommy?" Sakura asked in a silent tone.

"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Nadeshiko said in a worried tone.

--------------------

Sakura swung her eyes open.

She was panting.

_I had that dream again… It always scares me…_

Sakura looked around and noticed she was not in her room.

_Where am I? _

Sakura looked around the room and saw green everywhere.

_Freaky… _

Sakura got up from the bed she was laying on and went up to a desk and saw lots of papers with writing on top of them.

_Ok… Odd…_

Sakura walked over to a beautiful picture of a young woman who looked a lot like an actress.

"Isn't she beautiful?" A voice said out of thin air.

Sakura swung around and saw a guy who was just leaning on the door's railing. A very handsome guy, with brown messy hair and deep amber eyes.

Sakura just starred into his eyes.

_He's so handsome! His eyes… why do they look so familiar? _

The guy smiled and got up from the position.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked up and down at Sakura.

"Um… fine." Sakura replied blushing a little.

"I'm Syaoran Li. Yours?" Asked Syaoran.

_Syaoran? Wow isn't he related to the owner of the Li Company? _

"Hello? Any one in there?" Asked Syaoran with a sly smile on his face.

"Hu? Oh sorry. I was spaced out…" Sakura said blushing even more.

"Whatever. So what's your name?" Asked Syaoran.

"Hu?" Sakura replied noticing he was talking.

"Are you death? WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Asked Syaoran getting annoyed.

"Oh sorry, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said with a beet red face.

"Finally, Kinomoto-San. Interesting name…" Syaoran said with a bored look on his face.

Sakura glared at him.

_Wait a second, why am here? Where is my family? What's going on?_

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Asked Syaoran.

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Um… I remember…" Sakura tried to remember what happened last night.

_What happened last night? _

"I remember my friend, Tomoyo calling to check up on me… I remember driving to a restaurant for I don't know why… I remember being called and then…" Sakura's eyes grew big.

"Oh my gosh! Dad and Touya!" Sakura looked horrified.

"What?" Syaoran asked concerned.

"My family… they are all dead…" Sakura whispered in a frightened tone.

Sakura felt tears ready to come down.

"I- I have to call Tomoyo." Sakura said quietly.

"Ok… You can use my phone." Syaoran said.

"Oh no! I have my cell here somewhere. Um… where did I put it?" Sakura searched her pockets then her purse.

"No! I must have dropped it last night…" Sakura whispered mostly to herself.

"Oh, well now you can use my phone." Syaoran said with a small grin.

Sakura frowned.

_What's with this guy anyway? What did I do to him? _

"Hello? Are you still in there? HELLO!" Syaoran said getting annoyed.

"What? Did you say something?" Sakura asked with a hidden smile.

"Whatever." Syaoran said while rolling his eyes.

Sakura followed Syaoran to the phone.

"Knock yourself out." Syaoran said as he walked down the stairs.

"Um… thank you?" Sakura said in a really unsure voice.

Syaoran looked back but then continued down the stairs.

"Ok…" Sakura whispered.

Sakura dialed Tomoyo's phone number.

Ring. Ring.

_Oh come on please pick up! _

Ring.

"This is Tomoyo speaking. How may I help you?"

"Tomoyo is that really you?"

"Sakura? Where are you? I've been calling your cell and your home phone. But no one picks up!" Tomoyo said in a worried tone.

"I'm sorry. I just woke up in a um weird house." Sakura told her friend.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know… I most likely hit my head or something." Sakura said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Touya and dad. They died in a car accident." Sakura whispered.

"Oh Sakura! I'm so sorry. I'm going to go pick you up. Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'll go ask Syaoran."

"WAIT! Who's Syaoran?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Oh he's the guy that I must have bumped my head into." Sakura's eyes widened.

"He is the one from last night!"

"Sakura, so where are you?"

"Oh! I'll be right back." Sakura said just remembering.

Sakura put the phone carefully down then went down the steps.

"Um… Li…-Chan…" Sakura went down the stairs.

"Um Li -Chan?"

"Yes?" Sakura turned around and saw a beautiful…hat.

It was a woman.

"How may I help you?" Asked the woman.

"Um I was looking for Li –Chan."

"I'm Li –Chan." The woman said.

"Li Meiling to be in fact."

"Meiling! Is that really you?" Asked Sakura trying to see under the hat.

"Hu? Sakura?" Meiling took of the hat.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" Meiling said with a big smile on her face.

"It's a long story."

"Oh." Meiling giggled.

"Are you looking for Syaoran?"

"Yes. He seemed to have disappeared somewhere." Sakura said with a smile.

"He does that all the time." Meiling said happily.

"Oh."

"He's my cousin. And I expect one of my best friends –which means you- is going out with him."

Sakura's face became red. "No! He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh." Meiling's face seemed to drop.

"All I wanted to know was the address to this place."

"Oh it's... 1435 Bridgeview lane."

"Thank you!" Sakura said as she ran back up the steps.

"Sorry Tomoyo!"

"It's ok Sakura."

"The address is 1435 Bridgeview lane."

"Ok. I'll be there in 5 or so minutes."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

They both hung up at the same time. Like always.

Sakura went back down the stairs and heard something she wasn't supposed to.

"Syaoran what where you thinking! You know your mother is coming!"

"So! It doesn't mean I can't help someone."

"What are you thinking?"

"Meiling, I don't care what she says. Anyway she's just some loser that happened to hurt herself right in front of me."

Sakura couldn't hear any more of it.

Sakura bumped into something making it crash on to the floor.

They both turned around.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Meiling asked as she walked closer to her.

"No!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the house in the poring rain.

"Sakura! Come back here!" Yelled Meiling as she ran all the way to the door.

"Sakura!" But it was all ready to late. The rain was falling down so hard making it unable to see anything.

Sakura kept running. She didn't know where she was going.

_Just like before! _

Then instantly a car came down the road.

Sakura just stared at the car.

The car came really close to hitting her but stopped.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she got out of the car.

"Tomoyo." Sakura said as she started to cry.

"Come on Sakura. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Tomoyo said as she walked Sakura to the car.

Sakura got into the car. So did Tomoyo.

"We'll talk about what we are going to do about everything tomorrow. But right now we are going to my house and get you out of those wet clothes then sleep."

_What am I going to do? _

"Tomoyo… am I a loser?" Asked Sakura looking straight at her.

"No! You're not even close."

_Then why does he think I am?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it… Yes I know no love between them. But I promise there will be some soon. In the next chapter you all will meet Sakura's boyfriend. Dun Dun Dun! And Sakura's plan on what she will do by herself and with the help of Tomoyo. Ok well please review and if you have any ideas, comments, ect. please tell me! Thanks for reading:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Believe Again (Somehow)**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I would like to thank **ffgirl-07**, **Animefreakkagome, WinterWolfBlossom**, and **Loanlystar** for reviewing! Thank you so much for reviewing! I am sorry I didn't update sooner!

Enjoy:)

Summary: 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto has had a hard life. She lost her mother at 13 and now lost her father and brother in a car accident. When she meets a man in the rain, will he show her how to believe again?

Recap

"Come on Sakura. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." Tomoyo said as she walked Sakura to the car.

Sakura got into the car. So did Tomoyo.

"We'll talk about what we are going to do about everything tomorrow. But right now we are going to my house and get you out of those wet clothes then sleep."

_What am I going to do? _

"Tomoyo… am I a loser?" Asked Sakura looking straight at her.

"No! You're not even close."

_Then why does he think I am?_

--------------

Sakura fell asleep on the ride to Tomoyo's house.

So many questions flooded Sakura in her dreams.

When Sakura awoke she was in Tomoyo's house.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"Sakura? Oh thank goodness! I was so worried! Guess who stopped by." Tomoyo said grinning.

"My boyfriend." Sakura said knowing it had to be him.

"Correct. He wanted me to tell you he heard about your… you know… and he's really sorry for that to happen. He also wants you to call him when you feel better."

"Oh ok." Sakura replied stretching a little.

"Ok. So what should we do? We can't let you just go around not being feed or having a roof over your head." Tomoyo said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I'm just not sure." Sakura looked down not really sure.

"Ok. Here's what I thought, You could sell your house and come live with me. We can get our own apartment and everything. We could be roommates!" Tomoyo said happily.

"But Tomoyo, you already have a home. I couldn't possibly do that to you!" Sakura said trying to not burden her.

"Sakura, we are like sisters! Come on it will be fun! I want to get a place too you know." Tomoyo said now with pleading eyes.

"Tomoyo, be reasonable. I… just want to live alone." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura…. How about we live next to each other?" Tomoyo popped the question so quickly it surprised Sakura.

"Um… I… I would like that very much." Sakura said giving up.

"Yay! We'll be neighbors!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Ok we will need to figure this out. I'm going to go check on the internet for homes, ok?" Tomoyo asked as she took out her laptop and turned it on.

"Ok. We should really rent." Sakura suggested.

"Good idea!" Tomoyo said as she started typing furiously.

Sakura looked outside.

_What do I do now? What happens if I don't have enough money to pay for the house? What if I can't sell the house? What about Syaoran Li? What a second! Why am I thinking about him? He is so rude! Maybe he didn't mean it… Why am I defending him? He doesn't deserve it._

"Earth to Sakura! Are you listening to me I said I found a reasonable house for you!" Tomoyo said waving her hand in front Sakura's face.

"Sorry. Let me see it." Sakura mumbled.

It was a beautiful looking house. The walls were painted a soft cream color and the windows were nice and big. The front yard looked inviting with a few flowers here and there. But the thing that caught Sakura's eyes was the magnificent Cherry Blossom tree that stood on the side of the house.

"It's lovely Tomoyo." Sakura said smiling.

"I knew you would like it!" Squealed Tomoyo.

"And look at the inside! I love that furniture! Brazilian cherry! Oh how delightful!" Tomoyo said delighted.

Sakura smiled. _It really is beautiful. _

"Look, Sakura! It has one kitchen, one living room, a family room, one master room, and two guest rooms! Oh Sakura you should so get it."

"Remember Tomoyo, we are only renting." Sakura reminded her.

"I know, silly!"

"Well how much?" Sakura asked.

"Wow! What a bargain! Only $3,050 a year!" Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"No monthly payment?" Sakura asked shocked.

"No! And look there's a house right across from it, that's for rent." Tomoyo said happily. By now Tomoyo was jumping up and down like a jumping bean.

Sakura laughed. "Tomoyo please stop! You're going to break the bed!" Sakura laughed out.

"So?" Tomoyo laughed. "Remember I'm moving!"

Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

_I guess this is it. No more parents… no more brother… no more family. I'm the only one left… But, it can't be… _

Sakura felt tears threatening to fall.

"Tomoyo, I have to go. I need to pay the bills at home then I need to sell and pack and a bunch of other things."

"Oh ok. I'll tell my body guards to give you a ride home." Tomoyo said as she saved the page with the homes.

"I'll e-mail you the info."

"Thanks. But I really would like to walk. I need to get my car. Hopefully it's still there." Sakura said getting up from the bed and walked to the door.

"No. They'll drop you off."

Reluctantly Sakura agreed and soon she was in the limo being driven to the restaurant.

"Here you are, Ms. Kinomoto." One of the ladies said as she opened the door.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled and bowed as they waited for her to find her car.

Sakura looked around the parking lot.

_Where is my car? I could have sworn I left it right… Who is that standing by my car? _

_Ok now is a good time to remember some personal defense moves. _

Sakura gulped down a knot that was in her throat.

"Is this your car?" Asked a male voice that sounded familiar.

"Syaoran…" Sakura whispered.

The figure stepped out into the light and grinned.

Her boyfriend.

"Conner…" Sakura sighed out.

"Sakura! Did Tomoyo tell you to call me? I was so worried!" He wrapped him arms around her.

"Yea… I just forgot that's all." Sakura mumbled.

_Why do I feel so sad? There's no reason to want to see Syaoran. None what so ever! _

"So who's Syaoran?" Conner's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Oh, he's nobody." Sakura replied.

"Alright. Just be careful. Oh! Here's your phone. Thankfully I found it, hu?"

Sakura nodded.

How about I drive you home? He asked smiling.

"Sure. Why not. But what about my car?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, never mind then. I just remembered I have to go do something. I love you. See you later." He placed a kiss on her cheek as he walked away.

"Bye." Sakura called back.

_He's always in a hurry. It's like he never has time for me anymore…_

Sakura sighed.

She got into her car (which thankfully the key was still in the engine.) and drove home.

Once she arrived home she paid bills, and started packing.

_This is so boring… _

Sakura sat on her bed and let her mind wonder.

_Ok I packed my jewelry, my shoes, um what else? Oh the kitchen stuff…_

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING!

The phone rang annoyingly.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled at the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"Is this Sakura Kinomoto?" A male voice asked into the phone.

"Yes. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm the chief of police and I was hoping you'll be able to come to the station. We need to talk about your father's will. And plenty of other things."

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I'm in the middle of packing." Sakura said. Anything to get out of it.

"Oh? You're moving?" The chief asked surprised.

"Yes. Maybe later." Sakura said.

"Alright. But if you find an opening in your schedule please call me at…" As he said the number Sakura covered the phone. She wasn't planning on calling back.

"Alright?"

"Yes. Of course. Good bye." Without waiting for an answer she hung up.

_I can't deal with this. At least not now._

Ding! Ding!

_Time for medicine… _

Sakura walked over to her bathroom and placed two pills into her mouth.

Nausea swept over her.

_No! Not again! _

Sakura walked clumsily over to her bed and lied down.

It felt like her head was spinning.

Sakura's quickening breaths soon became deep even breaths.

"No more medicine. At least not for a while…" Sakura whispered as she shut her eyes to be taken into a dreamless sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it! Please review and if you have any ideas, comments, ect. please let me know! Thank you for reading:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Believe Again (Somehow)**

Romance

Author's note: Hi! I am so happy for the people who reviewed! Please continue to review! Thank you! I would like to thank **-BLOZZOMZ-WITTLE WOLF-, TamoumatheStarWarrior, ffgirl-07, Loanlystar, iheartanimex3, nsg7harrypotterfan, and angel881994** for reviewing! Thank you! I am also very sorry for the short chappie last time. Please forgive me! Thank you! I'll try and make this chappie longer! Thank you!

Enjoy:)

Summary: 18 year old Sakura Kinomoto has had a hard life. She lost her mother at 13 and now lost her father and brother in a car accident. When she meets a man in the rain, will he show her how to believe again?

Recap

Ding! Ding!

_Time for medicine… _

Sakura walked over to her bathroom and placed two pills into her mouth.

Nausea swept over her.

_No! Not again! _

Sakura walked clumsily over to her bed and lied down.

It felt like her head was spinning.

Sakura's quickening breaths soon became deep even breaths.

"No more medicine. At least not for a while…" Sakura whispered as she shut her eyes to be taken into a dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------

Sakura woke with a horrible headache.

RIING! RIING!

Sakura flinched when she heard the phone.

"Shut up! I'm a coming!" Sakura yelled as she stomped toward the phone ready to smash it to pieces.

"Hello!" Sakura snapped once she answered the phone.

"Well, someone's in a crappy mood today." The person on the other line said.

"And?! Who is this?!" Sakura snapped back not caring if it was the chief of police or not.

"Um, your beau." Conner said into the phone sounding like he was hurt.

"Oops. What do you want?" Sakura said making her voice sound softer.

"Well, did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Conner teased.

Sakura was not in the mood for games. "What is it? I'm feeling so sick of you I could probably hurl!" Sakura snapped back ready to start a fight.

"Calm down, lamb. Ok, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to my job. It's take your girlfriend to work day at Li Corp."

"What?! Not going to happen! I'm not fit to be showing my face at a multi-millionaire's building!" Sakura said fuming.

"But sweet pea, believe me, you'll change your mind once you see the people that are working there!" Conner laughed.

Sakura gasped.

"JERK!" Sakura yelled as she slammed the phone down on the receiver.

_He just called me ugly! That son of a…_

DING DONG!

Sakura glared at the door. "Coming." Sakura yelled to the person waiting on the other side.

Sakura dragged her feet to the door, were she fumbled with the locks and finally opened the door.

Tomoyo stood there, smiling. "Good morning, Sakura- Chan! Sorry I'm late. Here I brought you something to eat." Tomoyo made her way to the kitchen, ignoring Sakura's evil glares.

"I never invited you over." Sakura hissed out. Now was not a good time.

"Here you go!" Tomoyo said as she ignored Sakura.

RIING! RIING!

"Oh the phone. Aren't you going to get it?" Tomoyo asked as she put on an apron over her designer clothes.

"No. It might be that jerk." Sakura huffed out.

"Jerk? Oh Conner. Well maybe he's calling to say Sorry… Doesn't he always?" Tomoyo asked sighing softly.

Sakura picked up the phone. "What?" Sakura snapped.

"Uh… Is this Sakura Kinomoto?" A male asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" Sakura asked.

"Hi, I'm the assistant chief of police, Eriol Har, and I am wondering if today is a good time to see if you can come down to the station and discuss the matters with your fathers-" Sakura quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I am very busy. I am ah going to my boyfriend's job to help out. Maybe some other time?" Sakura said quickly.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a quizzical look. Like 'what-are-you-doing' kind of look.

"Oh well, I suppose if you are busy…" Eriol said trailing off.

"Yes. Very busy. Well good day." Without waiting for a reply Sakura swung the phone down.

"Ok… What was that all about?" Tomoyo asked eyeing Sakura suspiciously.

"Nothing. They just um-"

"Whose 'they'?" Tomoyo asked.

"Police and stuff. I'm not ready to… I'm just not ready." Sakura said looking away.

"Oh Sakura! There's no need to be ashamed! I wouldn't be ready too! Come on and eat this delicious soup I have made for you." Tomoyo said as she placed a big bowl of soup in front of Sakura.

"Yum! Chicken noodle!" Sakura said as she gulped down ever last sip.

Tomoyo burst into laugher as she watched Sakura eat.

"Sakura, you should be a comedian! Seriously!" Tomoyo said trying to contain the rest of her laughter. Which earned a death glare from Sakura.

"I guess I'm going to my 'beau's' job." Sakura said huffing slightly.

"Yup. I guess. I better be going. I have so much furniture shopping to do!" Tomoyo said.

"Wait what about my furniture? I need new furniture too!" Sakura said pouting slightly.

"I know. We'll go tomorrow. See you later." Tomoyo was about to give a small hug to Sakura but stopped and pulled back quickly.

"Sorry… I forgot." Tomoyo whispered.

"It's ok." Sakura said with a fake smile.

"Later." Tomoyo exited the house with her belongings and what-nots.

Sakura let a small sigh escape her lips.

"Ok, I guess I better call that jerk-face and tell him I'll go." Sakura said quietly to herself.

Sakura picked up the phone and reluctantly dialed her boyfriend's number.

"Hello?" Conner's voice filled Sakura's ear and her head began to throb. "Oh hey Conner. I've reconsidered your offering to go to your job. I guess I can go." Sakura mumbled with a little grumble at the end.

Conner let out a laugh. "That's good. I'll be over in 30 minutes." He said as he hung up.

"Well he was rude." Sakura mumbled to herself as she turned off the phone.

Sakura slipped on a dress first, and then decided she looked bad. Then she put on a purple shirt and detected a stain on it.

"Oh what am I going to wear?!" Sakura groaned as she searched for something suitable to wear. Then it hit her. Tomoyo's home-made dress! It was perfect!

Sakura went to the back of her closet to fish out a gold colored rectangular box. Sakura tore the thing open and bit her lip. It was a little flashy and maybe a little too 'I'm-going-to-a-club' sort of look. But with the help of a skirt Sakura had, it might be able to work.

Sakura hurried to put on the outfit. She looked at herself in her full length mirror. A maroon colored shirt with a gold pin, a cream colored skirt fit nicely over Sakura's curves.

Tears welled up into Sakura's eyes.

"I look hideous!" Sakura screamed as she tore off the shirt and skirt.

Sakura finally picked work attire instead. Sakura wore a cream colored shirt and grey colored skirt. Sakura's hair was pulled into a tight bun. As she turned to look at herself in her mirror, she saw something that made her heart jump. Her mother standing beside her with the same clothing on and the same tight bun except for the curly black hair. Sakura blinked and when she looked again, her mother was no longer there.

DING DONG!

Sakura sighed and grabbed her purse and left the house. She walked to the silver car and went inside.

"Good morning muffin. Feeling better?" Conner asked as he began to drive off. Sakura nodded and looked outside the window. The sun was hot in the cold air. Sakura touched the window and spotted something.

The boy laughed and then turned to where Sakura sat. He looked at her with shock. "Sakura…" The words left his mouth so silently but Sakura could still hear it.

Sakura turned her head away and looked forward. _I will not be fooled. _

"Sakura! Sakura!" The boy, Syaoran, began to yell out her name.

Conner looked to Sakura and noticed tears falling down her cheeks. Then he saw the boy and glared. As soon as the light changed to green, he speeds down the road making it difficult to keep up.

Syaoran stopped running and stood there, looking at the car that drove off. "SAKURA!"

Sakura touched her face and wiped the stray tears that fell. "You ok, my love?" Conner asked as he grasped Sakura's hand. Sakura nodded and did her best fake smile. Conner smiled back and let go of her hand.

RING! RING!

Sakura took out her cell and clicked the on button. "Hello?" Sakura said as she dried the last of her tears. "Hello? Is this Sakura Kinomoto? Hi, this is Eriol again. If you don't mind me asking but is your boyfriend an employee at Li corp.?" Eriol asked kindly.

Sakura felt her fear flowing through her. "Y-yes. W-why?" Sakura stammered. "Well, I was wondering if you would meet me in the cafeteria at lunch and we could talk things over."

Sakura began to feel her heart pounding. "NO! Stop calling me!" Sakura yelled and hung up the phone.

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Asked Conner as he parked the car in a slot. Sakura turned to look at Conner.

"I'm sorry, Conner. But I have to go. I'll call you later." Sakura unbuckled and ran out of the car. Tears fell down and didn't stop.

"Sakura." Sakura looked at the voice and stopped running.

"Syaoran…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked it! Please review! Thank you to the people who reviewed before! If you have any ideas, comments, questions please tell me! Thank you for reading and reviewing:)


End file.
